Commando (NOTD)
Commando The golden jewel of the Marine Corps - The Commando. The Commandos all started out as simple soldiers but they have gone on countless missions and endeavors which would leave many men broken and scarred. The Commando however has prevailed growing stronger and becoming "changed", its not even certain if they can be considered human anymore due to their talents on the field. The Commando has been exposed to every environment imaginable adapting to it. They also are known to have gained psionic powers but in a much different fashion as how Psi Ops are born with their powers, the Commando somehow in his ventures acquired it. The details are not revealed as the Commando is assigned to missions so secret that documents of it are not even produced to record the events. The Commando has been there and has done everything... Now the recent mission to Apollo requires their masterful services... :10000xp and 1700 rating is needed to unlock :4 Inventory Slots, 2 Mod Slots :150 Health, 30 Shields and 150 Energy :2.48 Movespeed, 0 Armor :Medium Weight Class Tree 1 - Operations :Tier 1 :Surgical Strike - Through the years of war the Commando had lots of time to better himself to the extent that he can greatly increase his attack damage at will for 15 seconds. He does however suffer a Recovery Time which reduces his attack damage by 30% for 15 seconds. :Level 1 - Increases attack damage by 50% :Level 2 - Increases attack damage by 100% :Level 3 - Increases attack damage by 150% :Adrenaline - The recoil of the weapon of the Commando sings to him from many battles reciting the urgency he felt at that time pumping his system with adrenaline making him fire drastically faster with each consecutive attack for 20 seconds. Stacks up to 30 times. :Level 1 - Increases attack speed by 2% with each attack :Level 2 - Increases attack speed by 4% with each attack :Level 3 - Increases attack speed by 6% with each attack :Tier 2 :Borrowed Time - For the sake of power the Commando can convert his very own life force into 50 energy. :Level 1 - Consumes 60 health :Level 2 - Consumes 30 health :Weapon Expertise - Weapons have been part of the Commandos life for as long as they can remember and they mastered every weapon that have come into their hands. Passive :Level 1 - Increases damage by 10% and grants an additional 5% damage increase when using Surgical Strike :Level 2 - Increases damage by 20% and grants an additional 10% damage increase when using Surgical Strike :Tier 3 :Tactical Nuke - Though many question allowing the use of Tactical Nukes it is granted to the Commando to use. :Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - Launches a 9 radius nuke that deals 1200 damage at 120 range. Tree 2 - Subtlety :Tier 1 :Perception - Fighting for years and in places with different levels of illumination the Commando has adapted to be able to see properly and even better than normal. Passive :Level 1 - Increases sight range by 2 :Level 2 - Increases sight range by 4 :Level 3 - Increases sight range by 6. Grants True Sight :Heightened Senses - The Commando can feel his enemies around him and for 10 seconds he makes them glow red. This red glow allows for the Commando and allies to better see their targets thus making these targets take 25% more damage from attacks made to them. 10 second cooldown. :Level 1 - Targets in a 8 area radius will glow red :Level 2 - Targets in a 12 area radius will glow red :Level 3 - Targets in a 16 area radius will glow red :Killing Me Softly - The most gruesome use of their psionic powers. The Commando teleports up to a selected target within a 25 cast range, stabs at it with his bayonet severing a few vitals inside the target killing it instantly and without effort, after killing the target the Commando teleports back to his initial location. Does not affect Bosses :Level 1 - 30 second cooldown :Level 2 - 15 second cooldown :Combat Hardened - Countless years of battle and terrain have made the Commando selectively resistant to most diseases and ailments as he can remove all ailments/snaring effects instantly along with becoming tougher and more focused. :Level 1 - 20 second cooldown. Passively increases health by 20% and energy regeneration by 20% :Level 2 - 10 second cooldown. Passively increases health by 40% and energy regeneration by 40% :Tier 3 :Mind Meld - The Commando dominates the mind of a target gaining control of it for a time. As he controls the mind he also controls its senses making it ignore pain. :Level 1 - Gains control of a target unit for 30 seconds and increases its armor by 25. Effect lasts 5 seconds on Heroic targets. Category:Character Classes Category:Easy Company Category:Alpha Company